The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Data storage systems typically comprise magnetic and optical storage devices. Magnetic storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs). Optical storage devices include compact disc (CD) drives, digital versatile disc (DVD) drives, high definition DVD (HD-DVD) drives, Blu-ray drives, and China Blue High Definition (CBHD) drives.
In HDDs, data is written by recording magnetic flux changes having opposite polarities on a magnetic medium. The opposite polarities of the magnetic flux changes represent binary 1's and 0's (or vice versa). Data is read back from the magnetic medium by sensing the magnetic flux changes.
In optical storage devices, data is written by generating pits (marks) on an optical medium using a laser beam. Areas between the marks are called lands (spaces). Marks have different reflectivity than spaces. Accordingly, marks and spaces may represent binary 1's and 0's (or vice versa), respectively. Data is read back by sensing the marks and spaces using the laser beam.